


Апотекарий

by Sandie_Zyryanova, WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer: Horus Heresy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Medical Procedures, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: О таком опыте апотекарий Ультрамаринов поистине не просил
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от M до E





	Апотекарий

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - начало атаки Несущих Слово на Калт

Брата-сержанта Тиона невозможно было спасти. Болт снес ему полголовы. Под ударом мелты его тело сплавилось с доспехом, основное сердце остановилось.

Дополнительное работало с большими перебоями, два легких из трех спеклись в грудной клетке. Будь хоть какая-то возможность доставить его в апотекарион, брат Антоний еще бы поборолся за его жизнь — с очень небольшими шансами, но все же.

Однако апотекарион разнесло вместе с половиной их звездолета. А потом их взяли на абордаж.

Брат Антоний видел на борту Несущих Слово, и он точно знает: их атаковали не зеленокожие. Мелтаганов у орков до сих пор не водилось, хотя от них можно всего ожидать.

И в голову брата-сержанта Тиона попали не из пулялы, а из болтера одного из Семнадцатого. Почему? Какого черта вообще происходит?

— Почему? — произносит Тион.

И больше ничего не произносит.

Брат Антоний торопливо вспорол ему глотку и грудь, чтобы достать геносемя. Он гнал от себя мысль, что это геносемя некому будет пересаживать. Будет кому. Недоразумение разрешится, лорд Жиллиман найдет выход из ситуации, полоумные Несущие Слово, атаковавшие союзный легион, будут наказаны. Сам же их примарх Лоргар и накажет, ведь не может быть такого, чтобы они действовали с его ведома. А его, брата Антония, ума дело — лечить раненых.

И собирать геносемя у погибших.

Он закрыл глаза брату-сержанту Тиону — умные, зоркие глаза, жаль, отличный был парень, но если задерживаться и оплакивать всех погибших сегодня отличных парней, собственные глаза брата Антония изойдут слезами, а у него еще полно раненых, — и поспешил дальше по коридору.

Брату Кассию оторвало руку. Ничего, шепчет ему брат Антоний, сделаем тебе бионический протез... Брат Кассий шепчет в ответ: брось, кровотечение у меня уже остановилось, и вообще почти не больно, я буду сражаться второй рукой — левой мне даже удобнее, и стреляю я с левой метче, ты лучше помоги кому-то из смертных, у них в каюте сильно орали...

Брат Антоний поморщился. Если Ультрамарин и может чего-то бояться, то брат Антоний боялся, что ему придется оказывать помощь смертным союзникам. В отличие от астартес — сильных, живучих, терпеливых, с органами, позволяющими пережить почти смертельные ранения, со способностью исцеляющей комы, наконец, — неулучшенные люди были такими хрупкими и уязвимыми, что он не всегда решался даже пожать им руку. И они так тяжело переносили боль.

А у него, черт побери, совершенно не осталось обезболивающих.

Отчаянный женский крик разорвал шум вокруг.

Брат Антоний поморщился еще сильнее. Кричали в каюте, которую отвели этой леди из Астра Телепатика — еще более хрупкой, чем все остальные смертные, вместе взятые, тоненькой, болезненной, бритоголовой, еще и в ожидании потомства. Маленького телепатика. Леди очень ценили за какие-то невероятные способности, а на будущего телепатика возлагали большие надежды, и если они сейчас потеряют этих двоих (или одну? Брат Антоний не мог решить), взыскания не избежать.

Если его будет кому налагать, это взыскание...

В каюте леди пахло страхом, болью и почему-то надеждой. Мальчик-слуга хлопотал вокруг леди — маленькой и очень-очень худой, с непропорционально огромным животом, пытаясь вытащить из-под нее мокрую простыню. Брат Антоний потянул носом.

Вода. Почему она лежит в воде?

— Повелитель. — Мальчик торопливо поклонился. — Как хорошо, что вы пришли! Вы ведь апотекарий, да? Моя госпожа — у нее схватки...

— Что?

— У нее будет ребеночек...

И тогда брат Антоний понял, что такое настоящий страх.

Он сражался в рядах Ультрадесанта уже полвека. А до этого учился — сначала на курсах апотекариев, потом на Луне в тайных лабораториях Селенар, потом прошел стажировку... Насмотрелся всякого. Видел тела, разрезанные сюрикенами из сюрикенных пистолетов, и тела, размозженные болтами из орочьих пулял; лечил раны, нанесенные мономолекулярными лезвиями, и раны, нанесенные заостренными деревянными мечами, покрытыми ядом. Все, что убивало других, делало брата Антония сильнее в его ремесле. Но это?

— Помочь? — это брат Кассий, уже в шлеме.

— Да... то есть нет... то есть я не знаю! Я никогда в жизни не принимал роды!

Брат Антоний смотрит на брата Кассия так, будто тот действительно в состоянии чем-то ему помочь, — с культей оторванной правой руки и левой, в которой зажат болтер.

— Постой на дверях, чтобы никто сюда не прорвался, если что, — попросил брат Антоний.

Он снова достал нартециум. Не может быть, чтобы это было сложнее, чем раны, которые он лечил.

Продезинфицировал еще раз эвисцератор.

— Мальчик! Подложи чистую простыню! Позови служанку. У леди должна быть служанка!

— Все погибли, — тихо прошептал мальчишка. — Эти, в красных доспехах, убили их. Просто так. Они смеялись. Остался я один.

— Чушь, — неуверенно сказал брат Антоний. — Это Белые Шрамы смеются, когда убивают. А Несущие Слово...

Лучше думать о том, что никогда не видел, как убивают Несущие Слово. Тогда руки, привычные к перевязкам и иссечению, все сделают сами.

— Присядь, — грубо сказал он леди. Та покорно села в постели. — Мальчик! Подушку ей под спину! — Леди облокотилась на подушку, с надеждой уставившись на космодесантника. Они все смотрели с надеждой. — Так...

Организм смертного боится заразы. Поэтому продезинфицировать латные перчатки необходимо. Головка тем временем появляется и исчезает. Это вообще нормально? Опять появляется... и плечи за ней. Брат Антоний осторожно начинает высвобождать одно тело из другого. На заднем плане сознания мелькает, что надо было просто разрезать леди живот и достать ребенка без особых хлопот, но как это сделать без анестезии...

— Ой, — сказал брат Кассий, заинтересованно наблюдая за происходящим. — А она не разорвется?

— Почем я знаю, — буркнул брат Антоний. — Постараюсь ее спасти. Другие же как-то переживают, и не по одному разу...  
У него когда-то было трое братьев и сестер. Кто-то из них даже был еще жив, хотя и очень стар. Когда служишь в Космодесанте, о родной семье лучше забыть: все равно нет возможности увидеться.

Он прижал одной рукой полотенце между ног женщины, кричавшей не переставая. Должно быть, ей было очень больно. Второй рукой подхватил ребенка и потащил на себя.

— Не кричите, мамзель, скоро все закончится, — сказал как можно мягче.

В коридоре послышались выстрелы, и брат Кассий, державший болтер наготове, тоже выстрелил — раз, другой, третий, помедлил, а потом поставил болтер на автоматический режим.

— Черт, — рыкнул он; вокс превращал его голос в металлическое гудение, — да их до хренища, этих сволочей! Простите, мамзель...

Леди из Астра Телепатика было не до его сквернословия. Она мотала головой, закусив губу, а брат Антоний сосредоточенно вытаскивал ребенка. «Маленький какой, — обеспокоенно думал он, — красный, сморщенный, и на человека не похож. Может, больной? Вдруг он мертвым родится, а скажут, что из-за меня?»

— Несущие Слово! Проклятое отребье, чтоб вы сдохли, паршивые предатели! — Брат Кассий стреляет снова и снова, наконец, болты заканчиваются, и он активирует цепной меч. — Подходите поближе! Кому первому башку снести, подонки?

— Мамзель, это вообще правильно, что он на какой-то веревке? — Брат Антоний решил наплевать на свое реноме. В конце концов, какая разница, что она о нем подумает. Он не просил о таком опыте. Его задача — спасать раненых, а не роды принимать, он — боевой апотекарий!

— Это... пуповина... перерезать...

— Бред, — возмутился брат Антоний, но пуповину перерезал. — А если бы тут меня не было, что бы вы делали?

— Перегрызла бы. Я про такое в книжке читал, — неожиданно авторитетно заявил мальчик. — А теперь его хлопнуть по заднице надо!

— Вот ты и хлопни, если такой умный! Давай, хлопай. А то я могу силы не рассчитать...

Брат Кассий с коротким всхлипом хватается за грудь и оседает. За стеной рявкают болтеры, орут грубые голоса астартес, вопят на высокой ноте смертные. Там убивают. А в каюте леди раздается жалобный мяукающий крик.

— Чего это он раскричался?

— Это хорошо, — леди приходит в себя и слабо улыбается. — Мой сыночек!

Мальчик подает ей ребенка. Можно вздохнуть с облегчением: ни мать, ни дитя умирать явно не собираются; леди прижимает малыша к себе, на лице ее — тихая радость.  
Брат Антоний протирает ее между ног дезинфицирующим средством — так, на всякий случай. А потом бросается к брату Кассию и втаскивает его в каюту.

Снимает шлем и нагрудник.

Вынимает чистый эвисцератор.

— Сдохну все-таки? — спросил брат Кассий, слабо улыбаясь — почти так же, как только что леди.

Болт разорвался в его грудной клетке, разворотив ребра, но на самом деле — ничего серьезного. Левое легкое сильно пострадало, и неправдоподобно яркие клочья выброшены наружу, но мультилегкое уже включилось, оба сердца бьются нормально, крупные кровеносные сосуды целы. Неприятно, и бегать по коридору, укладывая Несущих Слово, в ближайшие несколько часов ему не придется, но завтра уже будет как огурчик.

— Хер тебе, а не «сдохну», не так уж тяжело тебя ранило, — брат Антоний перевел дух. — Ты, падла безрукая, если бы ты знал, как я люблю вас перевязывать! По крайней мере, этому я учился!


End file.
